Ticket
by Gwenfrewi72
Summary: Post BDM. Mal gets a ticket to go on a very special trip. MalRiver
1. Ticket

**Ticket **

Word Count: 440 per Word

Rating: AO– nudity

Summary: Post BDM. Mal gets a ticket to go on a very special trip.

Author's Note: This little fic came from a little chat me and LadyyLunawere having. What can I say, I'm evil.

Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them. Please don't' take away my shiny toys Captain.

Special thanks: to LadyyLuna who helped inspire this story. Dedicated to justslumming and apckrfan whose stories have always put smiles on my face of late.

Copyright (c) May 2007 Patricia Flynn

Wuh de ma Mother of God

* * *

Mal wandered down the crew hall. The walls, furniture, equipment of his ship was his home and those on it, well, they were his family.

Speaking of his family, where was he gorram crew.

Mal wandered first to the cockpit. Empty.

Next he was in the kitchen. Also vacant.

As he wandered back to the engine room, it was then he heard a murmuring coming from the cargo bay.

Mal leisurely made his way down the steps, through the common area and past the med bay, when Jayne came into view.

Jayne was seated on his weight lifting bench, staring are something going on in the middle of the room.

"Jayne?"

Jayne turned his head to Mal and spoke, "Why would anyone want to rut with crazy?"

"Huh?"

Jayne just turned back to continue looking at whatever was going on in the middle of the room.

Mal strode up the steps and then stopped, shocked in the doorway.

In the middle of the room stood River, naked as she'd been in the box. Arms extended out, while Simon, Kaylee, Inara and Zoe painted on her in red. Their bodies blocking most of her from his view.

"Wuh de ma!"

Mal strode forward furiously as he pulled his coat off. His intent to cover the girl when Simon stopped and turned to look at him.

"She's an emotionally traumatized seventeen year old girl." Having spoken, Simon turned back and continued painting.

Now Kaylee spoke, "She is a beauty, isn't she?" Then turned back to her work.

Zoe turned her head, "You sure about this, sir?"

She resumed her work, as Inara dropped her brush and walked up in front of him. "How could you, Mal?" She slapped him and than ran crying toward her shuttle.

Mal gazed briefly after her confused before turning back to the spectacle in the middle of the bay.

Just then, the remaining three dropped their brushes and walked away.

Mal could see that they had been inscribing _Ticket to the Special Hell_ in Chinese all over her body.

Now River spoke, "Knows you want her. But you need to understand. Can't get into the Special hell without the ticket. If the ticket doesn't go with you, you can't get in."

Just then Mal woke up startled in his bunk. His breathing labored as if he'd run a long way.

Disturbed, Mal rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. His attempts thwarted by images of River's pert youthful body dancing in his mind.

Down in the passenger dorms, River smiled in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The past three nights had been rough on Mal. The reoccurring dream of River being naked and painted with the symbols for "Ticket to the Special Hell" had stalked him while he slept.

Tonight, however, he was determined to sleep undisturbed by the visions of River's lithe, naked body beckoning to him. To that end, he'd had a few shots before coming to bed.

As Mal drifted off to sleep, down in the passenger dorms River grinned slyly. It was time to up the ante with Mal.

River curled into a ball and went to sleep.

Mal awoke several hours later, aching for release.

This time the dream had progressed further than River declaring herself as His Ticket.

She had floated across the cargo bay to stand before him. Falling to her knees, she had opened his pants and taken his cock in her mouth.

With exuberance, she had brought him to the edge of orgasm over and over again, and just when he thought she'd finally let him climax, he was wakened by his alarm.

It was time to meet with the crew to go over the plan for today's job and there was no time for him to "handle" his body's current need for release.

Squelching his desire, he splashed his face, dressed and headed to the kitchen. There he found the crew seated around the table eating breakfast.

Taking his seat, Kaylee, whose turn it was to cook, placed a cup of coffee in front of him before taking her seat.

The crew was fairly quiet as they all ate and drank, as all their brains started functioning for the day.

After every one was finished, Mal went over the plan. River, Simon and Kaylee would stay on Serenity, prepped and waiting to take off. Himself, Zoë and Jayne would go to the meet up, drop the goods, get paid and high tail it back to Serenity so they could get to the job they had lined up over on Santo, which if they were late for, they'd lose.

There were no comments as Mal spoke, they'd gone over the plan two days ago and everyone knew their roles. It was just a habit Mal had developed after several jobs went south because someone wasn't doing what they were suppose to.

"Everyone clear?"

Most heads bobbed in the affirmative and Mal was about to rise from his seat when River's broke the silence, "Need your Ticket."

Everyone's heads swiveled to stare at River, so they missed Mal's stricken face paling.

Eyes narrowed, Mal spoke, "You got somethin' to add, lil' one?"

"Need to take Your Ticket. Already planned a double cross. Need to utilize the Weapon, the Merc and Right Hand."

As River laid out her new plan, Mal watched her suspiciously. She'd referred to herself as His Ticket twice and if he didn't know better, he'd think she was causing his dreams at night.

Giving his approval to the new plan, the crew dispersed to prep for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my husband, Kris, who graciously agreed to beta this even though he's an ardent Mal/Inara shipper. That's love for ya!

_Fantasy sequence_

_**Dream Sequence**_

Aiya means Damn

Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan means Oh, this is a happy development

Dong mameans understand

* * *

Mal lay in his bunk mulling over the day's events.

River's plan had gone off flawlessly and no one had gotten hurt thanks to her and now they were well on their way to Santo for the next job.

For one moment there during the exchange, he'd felt a flare of jealousy, as the contact had eyed River with lust in his eyes.

River had beamed at him and then linked her arm through his before cuddling up to his side. He'd let her, wanted them to know she belonged to him. Well, his crew really.

Zoë had raised an eyebrow and Jayne, well, Jayne had been preoccupied plotting out how he was gonna spend his share.

Mal had been disturbed by this turn of events and after giving River the go ahead to take them out of the world, he'd retreated to his bunk.

He'd come out for dinner; double checked their course and had retired for the night.

Sexual frustration had been gnawing at his gut all day and having River's body pressed so close to his hadn't helped matters.

Figuring now was a good a time as any to relieve his tension, Mal slid off his sleep pants and took his cock in hand.

Briefly mulling over his usual choices of fantasies, he finally settled on one involving Inara and closed his eyes.

_He lays naked on his stomach in bed._

_He hears the gentle swish of his door opening and the patter of feminine feet coming down the ladder, across to his bunk._

_He plays possum as soft thighs straddle his legs._

_Warm, delicate hands start massaging his back. Soothing the tension in his back. The stress of being captain and all it entails being wiped away by nimble fingers._

_"Turn," she whispers._

_Rolling over, she begins rubbing his chest, easing the aches and pains there also._

_All too soon, her hands wander to his cock._

_Grinning, Mal opens his eyes and discovers it's not Inara, but River over him._

Startled, Mal opened his eyes and discovered that what he was fantasizing was in fact happening.

River as naked as the first time he'd seen her, knees over him; her legs out side of his. Her head tilted, eyes bright and fixed on him in concentration. One hand buried between her legs, rubbing her pussy.

"Aiya."

Mal tried to drag the blanket underneath him to cover himself and quickly discovered that there is no slack.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the pillow from under his head and slammed it over his erection, wincing at discomfort this action caused him.

His eyes firmly focused on the ceiling, he breathes deep before mumbling, "Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan. "

Another deep breath, "River, could you please get off of me."

All he hears is her soft keening moan. Concerned, he looked at River to discover she was beginning to orgasm.

Mal couldn't look away. River's eyes locked with his as she moaned his name. Her body trembled and shook as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Spent, River sat heavily on his legs.

Mal groaned as her hot, wet pussy touched his skin. His cock, muffled by the pillow twitched painfully in response to this new stimulus.

Returning his eyes back to the ceiling, he spoke in a firm, commanding voice, "River, Get Off Me and Get Dressed."

He managed to choke back another groan as she slithered enticingly against him before getting off the bed.

Listening to the soft slither of fabric on skin come to an end, he turned his gaze to her. A wave of possessiveness washed over him at what he saw, which he quickly squelched.

River had put on his shirt and she looked all manners of grown up and tempting dressed as thus.

Taking another calming breath, he sat up uncomfortably.

"What in the hell do you think you're doin'?" Mal glared at her.

"Heard you."

Mal paused at his.

"It weren't you I was thinkin' about."

"Not consciously."

"Regardless, that gives you no right to go sneakin' into a man's room when he's…uh…handling personal things."

"Dream of me. I dream of you. Yin and yang. XX and XY. Male and female. Always a pair for copulating."

"River, just 'cause someone dreams about someone doesn't necessarily mean that they're gonna be with them awake."

River stamped her foot petulantly, "No, want me awake too. I know. I hear, you think it all the time. At the helm, at dinner, when I dance, in the cargo bay, even when I came out of the box."

"Honey, me and you ain't never gonna happen. It's all manner of wrong. Dong ma? "

River glared furiously. She wasn't done yet.

"Now, why don't you go back to your bunk. You can bring me back my shirt tomorrow."

Mal was desperate to get rid of her and failed to notice her displeasure. His erection was throbbing painfully and all he wanted to do was alleviate it.

River's eyes narrowed dangerously before she smiled. It was an overly sweet smile, that, had Simon been there he would have told Mal that River was up to something that would be all manner of trouble. But he wasn't, so Mal was oblivious of the danger he was now in.

"Sweet dreams, Captain." River said as she climbed up the ladder.

"Night, River."

Mal listened carefully to make sure she shut and locked his door.

Hearing the distinctive sound of the lock engaging, he grabbed the pillow off his lap and threw it on the bed before flopping down on it.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he grasped his cock.

Closing his eyes to resume his fantasy, he is startled when the only image that comes to mind is Badger, naked.

His eyes flew open again. He took another steadying breath before closing his eyes and called up Inara's lovely visage.

He tried several times to recapture his fantasy and every time he is thwarted by the image of Badger naked.

Growing dejected and well, limp, Mal groaned in frustration and slid his sleep pants on again.

Hitting his pillow viciously, he lied down and went to sleep.

**_He's floating about Serenity. Nobody to speak of, just wandering her halls._**

**_Then whoosh, he's down in Zoë and Wash's bunk._**

**_Zoë stands there, dressed scantily in leather, a whip in her hands. Simon and Wash naked, on their hands and knees, making baaing noises like sheep. Occasionally, she whips Simon or Wash on their ass, causing them to whimper in pleasure._**

**_Disturbed, Mal closes his eyes. When next he opens them, he's in Jayne's bunk._**

**_Jayne stands before him naked except for his bandoliers, boots and that ridiculous orange hat, his momma had made him._**

**_Mal realizes that now he has a body and looks down. He's wearing nothing but assless chaps and a hat. Reaching up, he pulls off the hat and sees it's a kid's cowboy hat._**

**_Just then Jayne asks, "So, what do you want to play this time Mal? The rustler and the sheriff or the bandit and the cowboy?"_**

**_Mal knows exactly what those games entail and the sex that it leads up to between him and Jayne._**

**_Terrified, he opens his mouth and screams._**

Mal woke up in his bunk, his scream filling the room.

Cutting the sound, he shuddered briefly before turning over and falling back to sleep.

Over and over again, that same nightmare repeated itself for him that night and he only managed a brief amount of actual sleep.

Down in her bunk, River grinned triumphantly.


End file.
